


They will meet

by GoldeneeAndShips



Series: Reincarnations and Soulmates [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Thomas Jefferson, Gay John Laurens, M/M, Minor John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, POV First Person, Pansexual Hercules Mulligan, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Trans John Laurens, Trans Marquis de Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldeneeAndShips/pseuds/GoldeneeAndShips
Summary: Lafayette and Jefferson are finally arrived to a College in America. A new begginning appear for those two and their "protégés",Marie-Gilbert Lafaye and Thomas Jayson Heston. One day, they'll find their true soulmates, not for the joy of the Protector.
Relationships: John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: Reincarnations and Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982119





	They will meet

**Author's Note:**

> First real chapter of my serie. All the couple will change. Lams, Mullette, Jeffmads are coming soon-

PoV Lafayette

Arrived in America, Gil seemed to tremble with joy because the excitement was so intense. I could say the same for myself. I will always remember the first time I set foot on this foreign soil, disguised as a woman to avoid the solders who were looking for me. The good old times. But this time around, nobody can see me, except of course Gil and all the other protectors, so I could roam free without a wanted poster on my back.

I walked over to Jefferson, smirking as hard as I could and patted him on the shoulder, yelling "Home sweet home!" He glared at me before sighing. He had gotten used to my eccentric character for my greater good, because as long as our protégés are together, he should put up with me, for his pleasure or not. I laughed about it every day, especially during intimate dates. Jefferson never liked this kind of relationship which he claimed to be "unnatural" as I repeated that love was love no matter what form it took. He dared to bring pedophilia back into the subject and I quickly called him to order.

Anyway, back to the USA. Our proteges were going to stay on a campus for their studies, in a school called "Princeton College". While I chuckled with the redhead, Gil and little Thomas get their keys. I noticed several other protectors around us and with gasp caught the attention of Jefferson who himself began to watch before rolling his eyes and return his attention to little Thomas. On my side, I saw a rather short, red-haired man with freckles all over the face, his purple eyes shining as he entered the room with what must have been his protege, a man of his height, shoulder-length brown hair, tied in a ponytail and a mustache below his hooked nose.

I almost grabbed Gil to tell him to wait for me, but he seemed to be suddenly missing. Panicked, I went looking for him, leaving the two men behind.

I was running through the long hallway lit with a light so strong on the white walls that it could blind all the students and I finally found him, in front of his room, accompanied by the two Thomas. I huffed to catch my breath and stood beside them.

"- Don't ever leave without me again." I complained.

Gil and Jefferson chuckle as Thomas opens the door, revealing a very simple living room, with kitchen connected in the left side while in the right side, two doors. Surely the bedroom and the bathroom. I let Gil pass before grabbing the arm of the big red to explain my discovery.

"- You will never believe me !, I declared  
\- What? They don't make croissants ?, he asked me, puzzled.  
\- Non, non."

I chuckled at the inappropriate remark. Jefferson often made jokes to me like that, just because I'm French. But everyone knows that the croissants are not French but Austrian.

"- I saw Hamilton !, I explained.  
\- Hamilton ?! "

The redhead frowned, panicked or pissed off, I couldn't tell his facial expression. He untied my arm from my hand and groaned before joining the two proteges. I wanted to add something but I noticed on my right two men approaching me. One, like me, wore 18th century attire but was simpler, as if he came from a lower social class than mine. Her gray wig forming a pouf on the back of his head and his gaze seemed neutral, focused, serious. However, the other man next to him was physically stronger, his whole body was square and a cap reconverted his curly hair. His dark skin glistened under the blinding lights of the hallway. They stopped in front of the door, next to us but strangely, the two looked at me.

Gil arrived right then, he must have heard the footsteps. Then he friza on the spot, passing from the newcomers to me, before rushing to my ear: "I see his protector!". My eyes widened and speechless, I stared at the two strangers.

"- What is he doing ....?, Whispered the protector.  
\- I think he's analyzing you ..., replied the other man."

We were both shocked at what he said. The schoolboy narrowed his eyes, puzzled at our reaction. I didn't want to believe it. A complete stranger would be ... no!

"- You see me ?!, I cried  
\- Yes. What is the problem?"

An amused tone could be felt in his voice. He really didn't understand the situation. Gil looked back at him, blinking several times before running back to his room. His protector shook him by the shoulders, panicked: "You don't know what that means ?! It means that we are bonded to them !!". A moment of pause. The student grinned, stars appeared in his eyes.

"- Like soulmates ?!, he exclaims  
\- Yes ... like ... soulmates ... "

My eyes met the protector's ones. His face turned red when he repeated "soulmates". I can only chuckle.

"- I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette, nice to meet you sir...?"

The protector stared at me. He must surely have analyzed my full name.

"- Call me Lafayette!  
\- Oh, yeah ... Um ... I'm Hercules Mulligan. "

We shook hands, I looked much more playful than him.

"- My protégé here is called Hercules Murphy ..."

Mulligan pointed at the teenager, who gave me a big smile. The two looked so different, as if one could scream all day while the other preferred to read quietly.

"- Enchanté second Mulligan! My protégé is called Marie-Gilbert Lafaye!  
\- French? , guessed Mulligan  
\- Thoroughbred! Anyway, come in, don't stay on the landing! "

I moved to make an entrance for the two men who thanked me before entering, little Hercules closing the door behind them, because none of the protectors can have contact with the physical world, not even our protege. There was a noise in the room and I apologized to the Hercules, explaining that the two people in the room were currently a couple and you never knew what could happen with them. Hercules looked disgusted, but not bad, rather sad. Mulligan shrugged before just asking me questions, either about me or about my protege. Nothing indiscreet, just about our life in general and his studies.

Then I returned the questions.  
So I learned that Mulligan was a Scottish tailor, spy during the American Revolution. He also said that he had no idea why he actually have a protégé because he haven't done much but not agreeing, I reminded him that any help during the revolution was precious and no man was useless. A small smile finally appeared on the corner of his lips: it seemed like one more victory for me. A knock on the door could be heard and this time it was Thomas who went to open the door. Oddly, he had no less clothing on his body. "Gil knows how to keep his privacy." I chuckled at the silly thought.

"- Are you the last roommate ?, asked the afro.  
\- Yes, hello, I'm Jack Laurent !, answered an unknown voice. "

Jack Laurent ..? Laurent? Laurens ?! My attention turned to the door and two beauties appeared in my vision's field. One, the stranger, tall, freckled, emerald eyes and gorgeous brown hair, curly and tied. Their clothes directly showed their openness to the world, with a gray sweater dotted with lgbt badges (Gil taught me this term) and their supple pants with four pockets and chains around the hips. The other man was just John Laurens, my old best friend. He didn't seem to have changed: mid-length blonde hair, eyes like the ocean, and a revolutionary outfit on his long, slim body.

I must have been lost in my thoughts because Mulligan shook his hand in front of my eyes, bringing me back to reality. I shook my head and ran to take Laurens in my arms. Jack and Thomas didn't notice a thing and continued talking next to us, while John hugged me back.

"- Monsieur Laurens! It's a pleasure to see you again!, I gently put my lips on his as he laughed under me.  
\- Lafayette ... I didn't think we would see each other again ... I missed you. "

Tears were coming to my eyes quickly and I squeezed him even tighter.

"- I was so devastated when I heard about your death! I ... I wouldn't think about it ... Little lion too ... He made so much mistake after you left."

The hug ended, John staring at me in disbelief.

"- What did he do? I didn't see him again yet, I want to know!"

Words lost me. How to explain all the nonsense that his friend, even more, could have done. I only released a "he will explain to you" which didn't seem to leave the blonde on his hunger. To change the subject, I introduced Laurens to the other two protectors, and he seemed to know neither them. Good for Jefferson, and Mulligan didn't care. We spent the rest of the evening chatting, just like our proteges.


End file.
